


Janta

by captainawesomeduckeh



Category: Janta
Genre: Christmas, Gay, Ho, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainawesomeduckeh/pseuds/captainawesomeduckeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob finally gets what he wants for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacob Thompson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jacob+Thompson).



Jacob walked down the stairs as quietly as possible on the night of Christmas Eve. His dick was throbbing in his pants to see Santa Claus. He wanted to rip off his red suit and fuck him furiously. It was what Jacob thought about when masturbating all of the time, even in the shower. He tip-toed down the stairs, peeking through to see if Santa Claus was there. He caught a glimpse of the red suit which made his dick even harder. He finally walked down all of the stairs and he got a perfect angle of Santa Claus. It was literally hurting Jacob's dick to not touch it, but he couldn't or else Santa Claus would hear him. He started walking closer to Santa Claus slowly and he saw him. His face flushed red and Santa Claus smirked as he looked at Jacob's cute blushing face and throbbing erection. He walked up to Jacob and he got close up to his face and their lips met. The two of them explored eachother's mouths. Santa Claus took his lips off of Jacob's and gave him the look that said “Let's go upstairs” and Jacob nodded his approval. They ran up the stairs as quietly as possible as to not wake up Jacob's parents. When they got into his room, they started making out again and went onto Jacob's bed. Both of them started ripping eachother's clothes off. Jacob looked at all of Santa Claus's white chest hair which made his dick go mad. Santa started to rub Jacob's dick a bit and then go down on him. Santa took Jacob's dick in his mouth and Jacob moaned loudly. The pleasure from Santa's spit put Jacob on the edge and he came in Santa's mouth. “You are so fucking amazing, that was literally the best orgasm I've ever had.” Santa smirked “Now it's my turn to have some fun.” He put some lube on his dick and entered Jacob's asshole by surprise. He fucked him rough and hard and Jacob moaned. “Jacob you're my little ho ho ho” Santa said seductively. Santa was almost on the edge and then he came in Jacob's ass. That's all I wanted for Christmas, Jacob thought.


End file.
